Ten-Year Grudge
by Blps22
Summary: What happens when techie Eric Beale's past connections to a group of drug and weapons dealing brothers are revealed and his life is on the line
1. Chapter 1

The Ten-Year Grudge

Chapter 1

You never thought you would be here in the middle of a standoff with a gun in your hands but here you are. You usually see these things from the big screen up in ops but you've never experienced it first hand. You are a tech nerd you help the team from ops and that's it. However that has not been the case today.

* * *

::::::::earlier today::::::::::

* * *

The day started off in a typical fashion. You were at your computer station working on paperwork when you received word on a new case. You whistle everyone up to ops but in your gut you feel that today would be different. Once the team reaches ops you and your partner Nell start the briefing

"there has been an increase in activity among the Dezamo brothers suggesting that they are getting back into drug and weapons trafficking" said Nell.

The name Dezamo makes you shudder a bit, as they are very dangerous men that want you dead. Just then Hetty walked in saying

"Nell bring up Mr. Beale's staff file more specifically his kill count"

"I wasn't aware he had kills to his name" replied G

"What does this have to do with anything?" Asked Deeks

"He only has one kill and to answer your question Mr. Deeks he killed the oldest Dezamo brother victor it shut them down for a decade as he was the one with all the connections and power after his death they couldn't get Intel from their connections so they went broke now they are coming out of the wood works with one motive... Revenge" said Hetty.

The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop thinking your coworkers want an explanation you decided to break it

"I was a tech with NCIS and it was my first year and I was working on a warehouse that belonged to them putting up cams and stuff for a raid when I saw victor at that time I carried a gun and was face to face with him he had his gun drawn just about to shoot when I fired three rounds to his heart killing him instantly after that I ran back to my car and drove back to OSP and vowed to never fire a gun again"

"Although you clearly do not want to carry a gun anymore I have decides to offer you the opportunity to revive a service weapon for your own safety of course"

"Although I do not want to kill someone else I would like to have some sort of protection"

"Its settled meet me in the shooting range after miss Jones finishes the briefing"

And with that Nell continued the briefing

"As you now know the oldest victor is dead leaving only Quincy and Hortense with the family business which as Eric just mentioned didn't work out too well as they had no way to contact his sources and no power over anything so they couldn't sell drugs and weapons anymore and they just regained contact with their connections and want to tie up loose ends as in killing victor's killer. They also have been known to have a shipment of stolen military weapons from a local navy base that they are planning to sell to local gangs along with drugs"

"Ok Kensi Deeks go to the base and ask questions and Sam and I will talk to their old contacts and see if they are planning anything"

* * *

"Alright I'll drive," said Deeks

"Hold up shaggy I drive"

"Ok fine but I pick the radio station cuz if I have to put up with you driving you have to put up with my music"

"No driver chooses radio"

"Come on fern let me pick the station" you heard as the junior agent and detective leave ops followed by laughter from the senior agent and team leader then the room went silent again.

* * *

After the briefing you descend the stairs to the shooting range and Hetty hands you your old firearm a Beretta much like Deeks' gun then you fired it against the target for the first time in ten years it feels weird yet familiar you almost miss the feeling after that Hetty says "Mr. Beale your first test is to hit the target in the chest three times then once in the head" you follow the instructions perfectly for this and all the tests afterward. After you receive your qualification you return to the range to practice. You then realize you weren't alone as you see Kensi at the next booth

"Hey" you said

"Hey how are you handling this"?

"Not well I thought I was finished with a gun after Victor but I am not and I can't handle it anymore I'm hot an agent like you" you replied

"You don't think I feel bad when I kill someone but I don't think the life I have ended but the lives I have saved like in the field I think of team and the fact some of my kills have saved them and some of theirs have saved mine and that is all that matters"

"Thanks I never thought of it like that" you replied

"No problem you will be fine you got NCIS's best there with you and you have a good shot" then as you and her were leaving you get a video message on your cell from the Dezamo brothers you run up to ops and play it on the screen an animation appeared on the screen of a cartoon you being shot and killed then a voice said "next time it will be the real you Eric" then the video cut you look at the screen terrified and shocked

review if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2  
As you got out of your shock induced trance you went to your computer and traced the video's origin. However you had little success as the video was sent using a library computer and the library had no reccords or security cameras for the computers. So you checked their credit cards kelidascope and other databases to find a trace of them and came up empty. this situation has had you more stressed out then you've ever been and having absolutely no leads is not making it any easier. so you and your newly reacquired baretta went to the shooting range to blow off some steam and practice when you come across Deeks. Deeks probably is the one on Callen's team you feel the most comfortable talking to. "Hey you going surfing tomorrow the waves should be good." He said as if a death threat was like getting a root canal and made you feel at ease  
"How do you do it" you ask amazed by the fact he can remain dead serious about his job but still know when to crack a joke and when to back off  
"Do what" he asks  
"Take a situation that would break anyone and with one sentence they feel at ease"  
"i tend to defuse tension in stressful situations with humor it keeps my mind in a good place but don't worry you have me and the team with you and you will be fine" and with that conversation you are ready to face what ever comes next as you know you are not alone and your co-workers/ friends will have your back.  
Then the unexpected happened you got annother message this time it was different this time it had a time of 18:00 and had coordinates which you recognize as the address of it was the coordinates of the warehouse you killed victor in. They wanted to avenge their brother's death where it took place by killing you. The message also said come alone.  
It was a trap and you were the game. You look at the clock it showed a time of 15:00 three hours until you were due to appear to the warehouse and three hours to plan the meet. You went to Hetty's desk to inform her of the development. when you arrive you heard the short operations manager say "hello mr Beale" which startled you as she was focusing on her red laptop (even though you know she is a ninja) you replied "hello Hetty the Dezamo brothers have contacted me again with a time and some chordinates for a meet"  
"Ok gather the team" she replied

You went to the ops centre and informed your Prather Nell about the recent message then whistled everyone up to ops. As your team walked up to ops you started to bring the message and chordinates up so your coworkers could see it. Once all of the team was in ops you started the briefing "I have recived annother message from the Dezamo brothers containing the chordinates of the warehouse I killed victor in and a time of 18:00 they are wanting to kill me there and avenge victors death"  
The room went silent for the seccond time that day much to your relif sam broke the silence  
"You can't go in there alone it's two against one and you will get killed"  
"Yea you can't go in there" agreed his partner  
" although I appreciate your concern for mr Beale's safety this may be the only way to get those stolen weapons back" explained the short noperations manager  
"Eric does this warehouse have any windows or vantage points that cannot be seen that we could hide or have a sniper for overwatch?" suggested deeks  
"Yes it has a balcony that is partially covered by an air conditioning system that can be accessed from the outside" you said in reply  
"Callen maybe we could hide in there and kensi could have a sniper rifle ready if the meet goes awry"  
"Shaggy has a brain! Who knew?" Replied callen with underlying sarcasm  
"Oh really I don't recall you passing the california state bar exam" countered the blonde detective  
"Somehow I don't think I will ever belive that" added sam  
"You can can finish your discussion on the existence of a brain in mr deeks head at annother time we have military weapons to retrieve" you heard your boss say "and I can assure you that me deeks passed the bar exam mr Hanna"  
"Still don't belive it" muttered the ex navy seal as you all made your way to the armoury to discuss your plan of attack


End file.
